


There's Always Paris

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Paris - Freeform, Post-Series, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Post series. The first step is the hardest but then it gets easier - Neal and Sara find each other again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Note; For my buddy [](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/profile)[**sandy79**](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her bday today \o/ Sorry I'm a teensy bit late, I hope you had the most wonderful day and that the awesomeness will continue throughout the year :D Happy birthday 

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rmq2rmb5dj4c13n/alwaysparis-rain2.gif?dl=0)


End file.
